Heir to Darkness: Part II
by J1210
Summary: The Heir to Darkness has been crowned, risen from the ash of all the lives lost. Only a young girl holds the power to defeat the man, but it is up to Edward to guard the young child from his grasp as they race to the truth. While Sora struggles to get stronger under Shanttoto's tutelage. Time ticks away before the fated eclipse and the end of all worlds.
1. The Keeper

**So yeah guess what, its Christmas in America, but not where I am lol! Anywho this has been a very long time coming and I hope you guys are still ready to read it. This is my Crhistmas gift to all of you. After massive loss of inspiration its starting to come back bit by bit. I have tons of influences right now and for the first time in like a year, might actually pic up reading fanfics again! I have tons of free time now and will be updating frequently so I hop eyou guys enjoy and have a Merry Christmas! I wasn't gonna leave you on a cliffhanger so ladies and gents enjoy the part II!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex! But I do own Melody!**

* * *

**Heir to Darkness: Part II**

**Chapter I: The Keeper**

It was later winter. The snow fell lightly from the clouds, sticking to the still earth. The night was late and the clouds shifted slowly as two figures move through the darkness. A young man and woman, each wearing garbs, one with red diamonds and the other dawning white hearts. The man came to a stop, holding his hand up signaling his partner to come to a halt. "We're here."

The woman pursed her lips and shifted uneasily. "Are you sure we should be doing this? Is there not a subtle approach?" Her unease went unanswered. Growing annoyed, she looked up to the window. "The key's up there, right?"

"There are so many keys, I lose track which one we're looking for." The man muttered, showing a glint of amusement in his eyes.

The woman couldn't help but smile. Summoning her blade, she examined it with a certain fondness. She nodded. "Well, there have been so many prophecies about who's the chosen wielder, let's just hope that this is the last one. The key who will put an end to all of this madness… and to him." A dark glint glowered in her eyes. "That bastard…"

"Whoa easy." The man placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get to him eventually, now we have to focus on the key."

"The little girl you mean." She said bluntly. "Look, we already know who she is so can we stop calling her 'the key' like she's some test subject?"

The man took off his hood in frustration, revealing the face of the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. The young teen had aged since his last adventure; he had gotten a bit taller and a lot stronger in the year that had passed. "Well, we might as well blow our covers than!"

"Thank Zeus, I was wondering how long we were going to have to walk around in this silly get-up." Melody took off her hood and flipped her hair, flashing her violet eyes at the alchemist. The two could hardly believe they had been working with one another for the past year. It all happened after the battle of Hollow Bastion. Looking at Ed always made Melody remember how their alliance and somewhat of a companionship forged.

Edward had been stripped of nearly all the new found power given to him. He was once the Heir to Darkness. The most powerful being in all the worlds. Granted the aura by the old alchemist Dante, he nearly lost himself and his brother by the power, but with help it subsided; from what Ed told her. It wouldn't matter because he lost it nearly minutes later after a brutal battle with Xemnas. He was betrayed by Solf J. Kimblee, their greatest enemy who had hidden within their ranks. He was now the most dangerous threat to ever happen upon the worlds. He was the new Heir to Darkness. He stole it all from Edward.

Melody felt for Edward. She didn't know how Kimblee did it, but he set the whole thing up from the start, or either he was just really good at improvising. "Hey, so do you really want me to do this?"

"Yes, we just can't walk up to her whenever we want." Edward muttered.

Melody nodded in agreement. Their target was a little girl, she was the key. The key they had searched so hard to find. This little girl would be the savior of the worlds. If they could get to her, which proved rather difficult. For the past couple of weeks they had been keeping tabs on her, from watching her go to school, to hanging out with her friends, grocery shopping with her mother, etc. This girl was rarely ever alone except for in her sleep.

Edward elaborated that they had no other option but to get into her room and speak to her. Or at least Melody would have to. The Keyblader was to use her powers to get into her dreams. "Ed… just don't do anything weird while I'm passed out alright?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" He yelled his face turning red.

Melody shrugged, giving him playful eyes. "Look, if you're a pervert it's cool with me, but just hands off, alright."

Edward blushed and punched her in the arm. "Just use the spell on her already!" He yelled, his face turning bright red.

Melody stuck her tongue out and stood up. Holding out her Keyblade, she pointed it to the window above where the young girl slept. The Dark Keybearer closed her eyes and allowed her spell to work its magic. She had once used the spell on Kairi when they were adversaries, pulling herself into the girls mind where she fought her, but this would be a bit different. Much different in fact, she would be trying to explain to this little girl what would happen or what was going to if she didn't come with them.

Melody cursed herself as she soon found herself in the catacombs of her mind, the girl, Filo.

An interesting name indeed. She sighed, she had suggested before that they just kidnap Filo and bring her along with them, but Ed bowed out of her plan. He explained that they were her guardians, not her kidnappers. Melody honestly didn't see any difference, surely if she wouldn't see reason in this they were going to have to kidnap her.

Sighing she moved to the entrance of a Castle. She giggled softly to herself. "Castle Oblivion, such an interesting little girl." She had found through her years of learning how to maneuver through ones dreams that there was often a hub, or a home, that would be the center of all of their dreams. This was interesting though, she wondered why such a mysterious place would be the center of this girls dreams.

Moving she smirked. "Time to get to work, Melody."

Inner Sanctum-Dreamscape

In the ballroom, Filo smiled as she saw a young couple dancing. The little girl stood off to the side watching the countless couples dancing to the ball's music. She loved this room the most in the castle. It was her escape, the place she knew she was safe from all of the castle's mysterious rooms. She moved her hair from her eyes, glancing at the door she made sure to shut and lock.

This castle was mysterious indeed. She had known it her whole life. Her dreams always lead her here. Ever since she was little she found herself wandering the woods until she came across such an interesting castle. This is where it all began for her. Exploring the countless doors the castle would spawn. There she witnessed and saw. She witnessed everything that happened. The trials of heroes and the challenges they would face. The young girl loved to explore the castle witnessing new and sad stories of the light and darkness.

She knew that this castle was something different. It was a chain of memories…

But this was her favorite memory, one that she would come to watch every day. The young couple and how they would meet. Stumble in embarrassment and end the night in embrace. She swelled every time at the romance. She heaved a heavy sigh.

A hand touched her shoulder. The young girl jumped a bit, but looked up and soon was calm once more. A man stood there, a white hat on his head and a cane in the other hand. He wore a white long trench coat with a pocket watch hanging from the pocket. "Greetings, Filo."

"'Oh, it's you." She smiled. Her smile was weak, though. She was comforted to see the man again. She simply knew him as Keeper. The Keeper of the castle she stayed in. He always welcomed her to his home every time she came. He allowed her to explore freely through his home, even giving her tours of memories at times.

"Hello, Filo, how have you been, young one?" he asked, giving her a sincere smile.

Filo looked away, her eyes quite jaded.

She wanted to say everything was alright, but this was a lie. She was troubled, very troubled. The girl looked to the man and choked as she tried to speak. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she wrapped her small fingers around the man's free hand. The young girl looked down and melted into his embrace as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh dear…" He rubbed her head, smiling down on the girl. "I'm so sorry."

"Why…" She muttered lost in the threads of his coat. "Why did he have to die, Keeper… why…?"

He rubbed her head, looking to the young couple she would always watch, her parents. "My dear, everything happens for a reason." He whispered. "It may hurt, but everything comes to an end in time. It was just his time, I'm sure he loved you no less."

Filo buried her face deeper in his coat and whispered quietly. "Do you mean it…?"

"Of course I do." He whispered, looking down at her, his eyes flashing red. "Have I ever stirred you wrong before, my dear?"

Filo giggled, pushing gently away from him. "Do I really need to answer that, Keeper?" She said, giving him a wide grin. She looked towards the door which was slightly cracked. She assumed he entered. He could get into any door in the castle he pleased, locked or not. He was the Keeper. "Is it time?"

"I'm afraid so." He whispered, leading her to the door. Filo didn't want to leave the memory, but knew she shouldn't deny the Keeper's invitation. She shivered a bit, stepping into the large empty foyer. It was white. Everything was. Her heart pounded every time at the halls devoid of color. Every time she walked their corridors she felt as if they were going to swallow her whole.

Filo crossed her arms and looked up to the Keeper; he had that look in his eyes again, paranoid as if someone were watching them. The young girl smiled, deciding to change the subject. "So, where are we off to?"

"There are memories you still haven't seen yet, young one. The few you ran from last time." He murmured. He noticed her sudden uneasiness and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I won't send you in alone this time. I promise I will accompany you, my dear."

This gave Filo a bit of reassurance as he pushed her forward.

"Go on ahead; I will catch up with you." He commanded.

"But?" she looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"I have to retrieve the key, of course." He smiled. She bought it and walked off down the dark corridor, covering her arms to keep the cold away. The Keeper kept his eyes on her until he was sure the little girl was away. Looking into the foyer, he began down the stairs, his hand following the rails to the very bottom. "Come out, girl… I know that you are here."

No reply came to the Keeper.

He chuckled, pulling his hat over his eyes. "I am the Keeper of this castle, you cannot hide from me, child." He chuckled, walking to the middle of the foyer. "Do you think I don't know what you have been up to? That you have been so smart that you could evade me for the past year. No? I have always had eyes on you, making sure you never tread top close, or went too far. I knew you were getting close, but yet, why didn't I stop you? The answer is simple."

The man came to a stop, eying a pillar across from him. "To dissuade you and Fullmetal from this foolish ploy." He muttered. "You still have a chance to escape with your lives, Melody."

From behind the pillar, the teen moved her head under her hood. Her violet eyes flashing at the man. Her hands were balled into a fist, her nails digging into her skin, tearing deep. She knew who this man was. Their enemy, the one she feared the most and he had gotten to the little girl first. She cursed to herself. For now she stayed, her because she knew moving would only bring her death . "What do you want with her, Keeper?"

"Come, now…" the man laughed. "What's the point of formalities? Speak my name."

The girl bit her tongue, moving towards the entrance. If she could escape, hopefully they could get to Filo first in the living world. They had failed in her dreams.

"SAAAY IT!" He yelled, a demonic look flashing in his eyes. "AND YOU MIGHT YET LEAVE ALIVE!"

Melody pursed her lips as he approached, backing her into a wall. He got close, his hand wrapping around her neck and moving his ear to her mouth. "Kimblee…"

Kimblee smiled wickedly, plunging a dagger deep into the girls heart. Melody gasped as her eyes met his. This man, the Heir to Darkness… she had never been so afraid of anyone her entire life. She felt the darkness seep in as her blood escaped her, tinkling onto his hands. He rubbed the girls hair as she started to lose consciousness and licked the blood from his hands. "Give Edward my greetings, will you?"

Melody awoke with a start, her heart racing. She touched her face, she was sweating like crazy and her body was cold. Wrapping her arms around her body, she found that she was back in the pair's motel room, wrapped in covers. She guessed she must have spazzed out in her sleep because Edward was knocked out on a chair next to her.

She sighed, touching her heart. She was grateful he spared her, but why? Thinking about Filo and the threat that Kimblee posed, she mentally cursed herself. They had been so careful, how could he have known, have tracked them so easily?

Looking to Edward, she gripped the covers tightly. "This is going to be a problem."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it guys, I enjoyed typing it! Feels so good to be back in my element again! I really missed typing fanfics! Anywho stay tuned for the next chapter will be up sometime later this week! Merry CHRISTMASSSS! Review, everyone counts!**


	2. A Visitor

**Heyo! Everyone sorry for the delay, but I am here now! So I had a bit of trouble on the first half of this chapter, but I am quite satisfied with it now! Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really do appreciate it! So anywho I am not going to hold you up anymore than needed to be. The new chapter will be up sometime this week as well. So I hope you enjoy this one! I rather like it myself.**

**Disclaimer: Both Kingdom Hearts and Fullmetal Alchemist is tradrmarked property of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own my OC's Melody and Bishop!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness: Part II**_

_**Chapter II: A **_**_Visitor_**

The teen breathed in and out, his body shaking as he held his Keyblade tightly. His heart pounded with exhaustion, his mind staggered at the task put at hand. Glaring coolly at her, and the guards surrounded him, pointing their spears at the boy. He looked around, gripping the blade as his eyes never left his target. She watched him with a menacing grin. "So you're her…"

The woman let out a loud laugh, only furthering his rage.

"SHANTTOTO!" The boy's body was battered as he ran at the woman, blasting back any guard that got in his way. Sora evaded, slashed, and shoved any guard that got in his way. Bloodied and beaten he ran at the old mage, a battle cry leaving his lungs.

The old mage looked amused at his determination, standing up to beat the tip of his sword. "Come than, boy, show me what Yen Sid has taught you!" She taunted, summoning her Keyblade. "Show me your true strength, Sora!"

Sora's anger grew as he clashed blades with the mage. He let out a flurry of slashes, giving his full strength into each swing.

The tarutaru easily deflected every strike he launched at her, ducking and weaving through the fight as if it were a sword dance. Shanttoto smirked, easily overpowering him, standing up and kicking him back.

Sora flew back, hitting the wall full force. His eyes dilated as he broke the concrete and was sent back into the hallway. He smashed into the marble brutally, his body limp. The boy groaned at the pain of the strike. His heart pounded and his mind left confused. Just who was this Keybearer? How did she have so much power?

"Pathetic, I don't know why he chose you!" Shanttoto muttered turning her back on him. "You're a weakling, not even able to stand after such a simple blow. Come now, I wasn't even sparing with you." The old woman spoke no rhyme to taunt him. Her voice was steel. "If you ever want to see her again then I suggest you get up. Now!"

Sora struggled to his feet, gripping his Keyblade, glaring at her.

Readying herself, she held the blade tight. "Show me, Sora, you're true strength!"

"You want power!" Sora yelled, his eyes turning a dark yellow. The boy's Keyblade shook wildly, burning away from his grasp in a thicket of dark purple flames. He bled darkness from his eyes as it showered down his body, enveloping him in a dark black silhouette. His fingers grew out jagged, sharp as knives. The boy went to all fours, screeching anger at the old woman as it charged at her, reaching out to take her whole.

Shanttoto narrowed her eyes as Sora ran at her. The Keyblade she held glowed a bright white. Narrowing her eyes at the boy, she instantaneously appeared behind him, cutting directly threw his chest. All the darkness slowly evaporated and Sora fell to the ground, collapsing with a thud. She turned to his unconscious body, her Keyblade disappearing as she approached. "You fool."

Guards entered the chambers and medics rushing to the unconscious few Sora had defeated. Right behind them, a girl came running next to Sora's side, looking extremely worried. "Sora!" She screamed, gripping his hand slightly as her gaze slowly turned to Shanttoto, glaring. "What is wrong with you!?"

The old mage looked highly frustrated, turning her back on the girl. "This cannot be right, he was supposed to be fit to fight!"

Kairi's face didn't brighten up at all as she casted a healing spell to fix his wounds. "He has trained with Master Yen Sid!"

"It's not enough!" Shanttoto turned around, retorting, her eyes filled with anger. "He is nowhere near the level that he needs to be. The boy is mediocre, at best, but is a fool if he thinks he can stroll into the middle of a Keyblade War! And you!" She glared at Kairi, who bit her tongue as best as she could. The old woman cursed inside her head, she thought that she could at least get something out of Sora, but nary this she didn't expect.

"Master Shanttoto." The Queen entered, looking worried at the two younger Keyblade wielders. The Queen was the Master's most trusted colleague. It was not too long ago she was Princess of the Kingdom. It was on the day she was inaugurated that Shanttoto advised her that she should declare war on Kimblee. Ashe was reluctant, but agreed. The old woman she had been so close to her entire life was well beyond her age and would do nothing to stir her wrong. "I…"

"Don't waste my time, speak you're mind." She mused.

It was then that Ashe quickly splashed the waters underneath her. The surrounding around her ruptured, the sight of Sora and Kairi slowly fading away. Smoke surged through the room, rushing past them and back into the fireplace. From its depths, sparkles crackled out, landing inches away from their feet.

Ashe looked down. "So that's the future. Your plan to get him away from Yen Sid, to just go and kidnap Kairi. Surely that will bring him here, but yet continue to antagonize him. Kimblee has is making that no better." Ashe looked to her troubled.

Shanttoto frowned. The old mage left the room, leaving the Queen alone with her guard standing vigil at the door. "It doesn't matter either this day, the lad will find his shoes here any day."

The Queen sighed, approaching a small table. She picked up the tea pot left steaming by the mage and poured herself a glass. Looking to her guard, she gave a weak smile. This one was different, she knew. This guard had known everything, seen what had occurred up close. Ashe needed her close. A secret she kept from the mage. She knew Shanttoto had good intentions, but something had been eating at her patience. Ashe knew she had to take matters into her own hands. She was the only rational politician with power these days. "Come… sit."

Next to her, the guard sat. She wore a hood over her head and touched her arm, wincing a bit.

"Does it still hurt?" The Queen asked, concerned.

The guard shook her head. "It matters not… I'm ready."

Ashe's lips pursed a bit. "Oh. Are you sure about that, Lan Fan?"

The hooded woman replied with a simple nod. "Sora and the others, they don't truly understand the gratitude of the situation that we're in. I have been. I was… in Kimblee's darkness." Lan Fan's eyes glassed over, remembering her arm being blown off. She didn't make it back to the Radiant Garden on time. The world crumbled around her. The darkness drug her. Poisoned her mind. The thoughts never left her. It was the Princess's Keybearers that found her.

Lan Fan looked up to the Queen. "War is inevitable." She stood up, holding her sleeve. "People will die either way, but, believe me when I say… we shall die trying."

The Queen lowered her tea onto the table and looked to Lan Fan. "You claim to be in my debt. If your words are true, I have task for you." The Queen murmured. "I will not shrug from help when I need it. I am losing trust in Master. She is becoming too brash, to naïve. I know Sora is truly not with Yen Sid. Find him in the Radiant Garden and bring him to me… at any means necessary."

Lan Fan stood up and nodded. "What of Kairi?"

"I can only assume she will pursue." The Queen whispered. "But… they trust you Lan Fan. It will do you well not to break their trust. Bring them both if you have to, it is imperative that they begin the training of a true master here. Then when Sora's ready… Ed should be as well."

Lan Fan simply nodded, leaving the Queen in her study room. Walking the halls briskly, she held her arm. The cold touch of her new automail ached her. The teen's eyes flashed. She didn't trust these people, good intentions they might have, but something seemed fishy to her. Everyone had intentions of their own, it seemed, but for now she would play along.

**Radiant Garden – Merlin's House**

Yuffie sighed, looking out of the window; she wondered what was happening in the outside world. It wasn't too long ago that they were all fighting for their lives, struggling to keep their world from getting destroyed like all the others. She smiled slightly, this they had succeeded in, but at the cost of so many. The ninja's attention turned towards a plate being placed in front of her.

Aerith gave her friend a warm smile, touching her shoulder. "Mac 'n Cheese, your favorite."

Yuffie gave a grateful smile to her friend. Everyone soon gathered around the table as Aerith rang the dinner bell. Cid stood up from his computer, flicking his pick into the trashcan. Aerith had gotten the old man to stop smoking after the battle and he gratefully obliged. He had grown to value the life of his comrades even more since the battle and the loss of their own.

Leon was next to come, he entered the door, ruffling some of the snow off his head and holding a basket. Yuffie heard a small sneeze and smiled, going over to help him with the bundle. "Geez, Squall, could you have used anymore blankets!"

"Yeah! You're gonna give the lil' bugger a heat stroke." Cid chuckled, helping Aerith set up the table.

Leon gave a faint smile. "Hey, it wasn't me?" He looked fondly at the woman whose hand he held. He helped her into the door and removed her long furry coat. "Right, Lucrecia?"

The woman stuck her tongue out at her husband and took the blankets off of her sun. "I just wanted to make sure that she was warm. I can't risk her getting sick in this type of weather. We're running really low on antibiotics and I rather not trouble the healers any more than I have to." The Queen of the Radiant Garden settled into the mages home, and she looked around. "Where's Cloud?"

Aerith looked out the window, giving a worried look. "He went to go and set flowers on Tifa's grave."

Everyone in the room grew silent. Each of them had come to terms that Tifa was gone, but it still seemed to trouble Cloud. These days a lot had changed and Lucrecia knew this well. The once strong and devoted Committee she had grown to love had been disbanded. It was by her hand. She assured them that everything was taken care of and that they could finally lead normal lives.

Of course, they all didn't take well to this.

Aerith and Cid somewhat took well to her orders. Cid still worked the cities defenses with her blessing while Aerith had opened up her own flower shop and managed a delivery service on the side. Cloud had grown very protective of Aerith as of late and it was obvious to everyone else they were more than just friends. He, on the other hand, helped with the delivery service and helped the Guardian Corps when Leon asked for his help. Yuffie had gone rather rogue and was somewhat of a rebellious vigilante. Leon was always by his wife's side, giving support which she appreciated, but she had grown somewhat weary as of late.

The world had been calm for the past year and a half. Barely any Heartless and no detections under Cid's radar. She wanted to say she was at ease, but she wasn't. Edward and Sora were gone. All the Keybladers, but King Mickey, had up and vanished.

A knock came at the door.

Aerith was first to answer it and meet the smiling faces of Mustang and Hawkeye. "Aerith, sorry we're late." He chuckled, holding up a basket filled with warm rolls of bread. "Hope you can forgive me."

She smiled, taking the basket. "Of course."

Riza moved in, smiling to her friends who greeted her. The sniper had settled down in her time in the Radiant Garden. With Mustang becoming a Colonel of the Corps she had opened her own bakery, but helped the corps from time to time. Taking a seat next to Yuffie, she smiled. "How've you been, Yuffie?"

The ninja shrugged and looked out the window once more. "Same stuff, different day, I guess."

The sniper gave a concerned look to Cid who gave her a 'I will tell you later' look. Yuffie had grown quite distant from her friends as of late. With the loss of Tifa, then her close friend's life seemed so bland. She felt so useless. Then Winry had upped and vanished. One day, out of the blue, she disappeared, sending everyone into a panic. They spent weeks looking for the blond, but to no avail. Yuffie was devastated.

Cloud arrived shortly after with Merlin, and soon the entire gang was present.

Aerith smiled at her friends, standing up, clapping. "Okay everyone, I know that this last year has been hard on all of us, but-" The girl paused as a knock came at the door. She paused, looking to the table to make sure that everyone was present. "Is anyone else supposed to be coming?"

"I wasn't expecting company." Merlin said, looking up.

"Well I'll-" Aerith started towards the door, but Cloud put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Oh for the love of Zeus!" Yuffie got up, cursing under her breath. "She's not a damn kid, Cloud, she can answer the door if she wants to."

"Yuffie!" Lucrecia snapped at the teen. "Apologize."

Cid laughed nervously. "Just give the kid a break. It's just been a hard week, is all."

Yuffie scoffed. "Hard week! I'm just sick of you prancing around Aerith, it's like your controlling her!"

Cloud looked offended with Aerith trying to console him. "Coming from the punk nosed brat who can't seem to follow orders! You walk around like you're under some spell every day!"

"Now look here, blondie!" She shouted.

Leon put his hand on her shoulder. "Yuffie, just-"

"No, Squall, I got a bone to pick with this guy!" She growled, glaring at Cloud

Cloud sat back. "Go back to Wutai, Princess, we don't need that here."

"All of you, quiet!" Roy yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Mustang glared at Yuffie as she opened her mouth to speak, but she looked the other way, crossing her arms. The knock on the door grew louder, and mumbles could be heard outside the door. Mustang looked to Yuffie. "Please answer the door."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, standing up. As she approached the door, she heard familiar voices outside.

"Are you sure they're here?" A female voice sounded.

"Of course I am, I heard voices inside." A male's replied.

"Maybe you're just senile?" She laughed.

"No I'm not, I'm serious-" At that moment, Yuffie flung the door open and with wide eyes, gasped. In front of her in a black skull hoodie stood Sora, shivering. Next to him stood Kairi, who had on a pink hoodie to suffice. The two looked freezing. Sora was first to pipe up, smiling at his ninja friend. "Well if it isn't Yuffie, long time no see!"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-SOOOOORRRAAAAA!" She screamed loud enough for everyone in Merlin's house to hear.

"Yo!" He gave a wave, but was only met with Yuffie falling to her knees, nearly being reduced to tears. If she wasn't crazy, this was just a really awesome dream. Kairi was first to run to her side, holding her shoulders. Sora came and ruffled her hair. "So, I guess we have some explaining to do, huh?"

"You're darn right!" A scream came from Lucrecia, who smiled warmly at the door. "It's good to see you again, Sora…"

* * *

**The return of Sora has shook the former Restoration Committee, but with his return shall we learn what he has been up to the last year and can he hopefuully pull the Restoration Committee back to its former glory. With Shanttoto plotting could this mean good things for the heroes, or for only things to turn in her favor. On the next installment of Heir to Darkness Edward and Melody finally have their fated meeting with Filo and Sora explains truly how much danger the worlds are in.**


	3. Sora's Return!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own my OC's Melody and Bishop.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness: Part II _  
**

**_Chapter III: Sora's Return!_**

Sora stood at the door smiling at Lucrecia. The boy stood taller than he was before. Snow covered his head. He stood shivering with his hands in his pockets. "So did you miss me?"

The Queen put her hands on her hips her eyes watering up. "Just shut up and come in already!"

The teen gratefully took her offer and entered the home. Everyone stared shocked as Sora entered. Aerith dropped the freshly cooked turkey she had made onto Merlin's carpet and covered her mouth. Cid who had been chugging a pint of wine nearly choked at the sight. Leon and Mustang sat shaking their heads while Riza gave a warm smile to the boy.

Close behind him Kairi walked her hand on Yuffie's shoulder. The kunoichi still seemed to be processing what was happening. "Are you sure you're alright Yuffie?" She asked concerned. "Your still shaking…?"

"I'll… I'll be okay." She shook her hand in the air. The kunoichi was helped back over to her chair where she took and seat. Aerith gasped as the sight of the ninja who waved her hand in her face and ran off to fetch her some tea. "I was just a bit startled was all?"

Sora gave a smirk. "But I thought you were the great ninja Yuffie! No one could ever scare you!" He teased his friend. Sora took a seat near on a couch near the fireplace and examined Merlin's home. It had changed since he had last been there. The home was much larger than it was before with new additions. Cid's computer station had been enlarged to rival the version inside of Ansem's Castle. The table in which they once planned out the Restoration Committee's operations had become the dinner table. Countless pictures hung on the wall of all of their friends.

Sora's eyes scanned the features; he met the eyes of Edward and Alphonse multiple times. His heart continually sunk as he looked to see Lan Fan as well. He hadn't heard much from them. The boy knew all of his friends in the Radiant Garden had been safe when he asked Yen Sid about it, but the old man had told him he couldn't locate Edward, Alphonse, or Lan Fan after their fated meeting with Kimblee.

He balled his fist remembering what happened. The boy loathed the thought of what the man did. How he had opened his home to all of his friends, practically manipulated them into getting what he truly wanted, Edward. The man had become the Heir to Darkness and the biggest threat the worlds had ever seen. This is why Sora trained, why he had been gone for the last year. He had to get stronger, he had to defeat Kimblee and restore order to the worlds.

"Sora!" Kairi called out to her boyfriend who had zoned out. He snapped back to attention and looked up to see all of his friends confused faces. "Are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on his head checking for a fever. "We were out in the cold for a while."

"I-I'm fine Kairi." He looked up to everyone and gave his signature smile. "I was just lost in my thoughts was all? A lot of things have been going on in the past year. I'm pretty sure that you guys have been oblivious to all of it."

Lucrecia looked down grimly. "I knew it couldn't be right. It felt like a false sense of peace."

Aerith had returned with the cup of tea and handed it to Yuffie. Noticing the cold wind that had passed through the room she looked to Sora whose face had turned serious. "Did I miss something?"

"Sora." Kairi put a hand on his shoulder. She gave a concerned look at the boy. Sora had matured quite a bit in the last year. She knew that he was worried about what was going to happen if he "We just got back. I'm sure everyone is just excited to see us."

He gave a weak smile and nodded. "I'm sorry your right I-"

"Sora…" Leon murmured looking up at the teen. "You've gone for an entire year. If I know you that means something is up. Something happened that we do know. First with the disappearance of you, the Elrics, and Lan Fan. A couple of months afterward it was Winry as well. We all have known something has been wrong for a while. This paradise we live in it can't be real."

The boy looked down. "The reason the Radiant Garden hasn't been attacked yet, or even been targeting. That is all thanks to Yen Sid." Sora explained. The boy went on to tell his friends everything that had occurred on the day that the Garden had been attacked. He told them how Edward had become the Heir and how they fought Xemnas and defeated him. "But that is when Kimblee came you see…"

"Kimblee…" Mustang muttered his eyes hardening. He had heard that the man had been one their main supporters during the battle. At first it was hard for him to believe, but just so much had been going on during the battle that he didn't have time to investigate. Once the dust had settled it had been assumed that he died in the battle after summoning the Tower in the Sky. "So he didn't die."

Sora shook his head grimly. "Kimblee betrayed us all."

There was a look of shock on their friends all except Roy of course. "What did Kimblee do exactly?"

Kairi put her hand on Sora's shoulder watching as the boy relived the terrible memory of his failure once more. Sora explained how Kimblee had come to the Alter of Naught and had used alchemy to strip the power of the Heir from Edward. "After he was weak, he made himself the Heir to Darkness. There was nothing we could do. The whole war and the battle with Xemnas had taken a lot out of us. He threw me off the pillar and I lost sight of Edward after that. I haven't seen him or Alphonse since then."

Sora looked down. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Winry."

"You won't have to…" Yuffie chimed in looking out the window. The look of sadness returned to her face once more at the mention of her best friend's name. "Winry is gone. She vanished a couple of months ago. Gone without a trace. Aerith was the last one to see her."

Aerith fiddled with her fingers. "It's true. She seemed fine when I last saw her."

"And what makes it even odder." Lucrecia added looking to Cid. "Is that none of the cameras seemed to capture a glimpse of Winry after she left Aerith's flower shop? She just vanished from the video feed completely."

Kairi shook her head. "Well that can't be right. There's no way anyone could just vanish into thin air. Trust me, I tried Merlin's invisibility spell. Doesn't work all that well." She looked to Cid. "You wouldn't happen to still have the footage of Winry would you? I may be able to work a little magic on it and see if we can find any clues."

Yuffie's eyes brighten up. "You think you can find blondy?"

Kairi gave a weak smile. "I can at least try. If there's one thing I know about Winry, it's that she is no pushover. I'm positive that she's still out there. Me and Sora are gearing up to go on a journey anyway, we might as well keep an eye out for her."

The kunoichi jumped up slamming her fists against the table. "I'm coming with you!"

Lucrecia shook her head struggling to stand up much to Leon's disapproval. "You can't Yuffie we need you here. Your one of our most skilled fighters, what if there is an attack on the Garden. We can't afford to be without you. I'm sure Sora and Kairi will keep an eye out for Winry. They won't let us down."

Cloud was quick to add. "She's right Yuffie. We don't need you running off trying to play hero. Think about your priorities first."

The kunoichi snapped around like lightning. Glaring at Cloud she retorted. "I've had just about enough of your crap Cloud! And what do you mean priorities. It's not like I'm doing anything here anyway! The Restoration Committee is disbanded, and I'm damn well not joining the Guardian Corps. What better way to help out than going with Sora and Kairi."

"I'm cool with it." Sora added with Kairi pinching him on the arm. "Oww!"

"Stay out of it." She whispered in his ear.

Cloud stood up brushing his hand threw his hair. "I have to get out of here. Her stupidity is filling up this room." The man grabbed his blade and moved towards the door. Turning around he locked eyes with Lucrecia. "Are you just going to let your subjects disobey a direct order? You have the power to tug on her leash; you are the Queen after all."

Yuffie's body quivered in rage. She felt Lucrecia's warm hand touch her shoulder. Turning around the Queen shook her head. The Queen offered comforting, but commanding eyes. Sighing she got close to Yuffie's ear and whispered. "Come to the castle office later and speak to me. We won't discuss this in front of the others."

Yuffie shrugged her off and started towards the door.

Aerith sighed at the slam of the door leading into to Cid laughing his lungs out. "Well that's an average day with our dysfunctional little family for ya!" Leading to Riza punching the old man in the arm.

Kairi sat in an awkward silence along with everyone else. She wasn't sure if she could approach the situation the way she wanted to. The Princess had caught on quite fast that somewhat of a void had developed between the Restoration Committee. They hadn't been as close to each other as they used to be. She sighed sitting in silence until Sora suddenly piped up. "So Lucrecia…! Who's the father?"

"SORRAAA!" Kairi began to strangle the boy leading the gang to start laughing.

Lucrecia took a seat smiling warmly. "It's quite alright Kairi." She wrapped her arm around Leon placing her head against his shoulder. The woman had something in her eyes that Kairi quickly caught onto. It was the same look she had when she stared at Sora, love. The Princess could only smile at the sight. When they had first met Lucrecia in Twilight Town she wasn't really the prime example of happiness. It was just hard to believe that she had come so far in such a short amount of time. "The father of my son is Squall Leonhart of course."

"LEEONNN!" Sora yelled pointing at the man whose face turned slightly red. The Keybearer had a huge goofy grin on his face. "When did this happen? I never knew you were the type to woo the ladies."

Leon covered his hand over his face. "Don't say it like that Sora."

Sora laughed grabbing one of the hot rolls that Aerith had made. "Awe, c'mon dad!"

Leon frowned trying not to smile as he looked to his son. "Don't call me that…"

Despite all that had happened the family still managed to smile at the return of their good friends. Sora and Kairi laughed the night away with their old friends as they came up to speed on everything that had been happening in the past year. Sora had explained that he had been training with Master Yen Sid. The old wizard had crowned upon Sora the rank of Keyblade Master. He explained how he was out searching for something.

"But I thought you were already a Keyblade Master to begin with." Riza asked curiously.

Sora shook his head. "I thought I was until I went through Yen Sid's training. It takes more than skill with the weapon to be a Master." The boy murmured. "I won't ever forget that. But more importantly Sora looked up to the Lucrecia. "We're here to ask for help. Going back to what Kairi said about helping you find Winry. In truth were looking for Edward. He's alive. I can't give you all the details, but… he has the fate of the worlds in his hands. A little girl… the last hope to us all."

**Twilight Town-School Bailey**

Edward spoke the words to the little girl in front of him. He stood firmly his hood covering his head, bright blue eyes staring deeply in his sea shell green orbs. The teen had to the desire to scoop her up and just leave the world, but Melody had told him otherwise. They had no other choice, but to be direct with their approach. If they even hoped to get the little girl to come with them, they would have to tell her the truth, or a partial amount. "You have to come with us."

Filo took a couple of steps back glaring at the boy. "Back off you short freak."

Short freak. Edward twitched at the word. Just who did this little girl think she was. "You have to come with us. There isn't much time to explain, but you can trust me."

Filo crossed her arms. "Yeah, that's not happening. I'm not going to walk off with a short weirdo like you. Is that what you tell all the school kids. Get out of here before I report you shrimp!"

Edward's hood flew off as he grabbed her arm. "That's it you little brat your coming with me!"

Or at least, that's what Melody thought would happen if Edward was to approach the little girl. Yeah, the direct approach was completely out the question. Melody wished she could just enter the young girls dreams again, but that was far too dangerous. Not after what happened with Kimblee. He was influencing her and that was not good. They would have to find a way to speak to her.

"What do you mean I can't go up and talk to her." Edward groaned sitting back against the bench outside of the school. "I'll have you know that I'm great with kids."

"Yeah, and I'm one of the Princesses of Heart. Sorry, but I don't trust you to go up and talk to her. It's too dangerous." Melody stared at the school. They had agreed on a direct approach earlier that day, but she was having serious doubts. They had to take action, both she and Edward knew this. Time wasn't one of their factors currently.

"So what will we do that?" Edward muttered in a serious tone. "We don't have time to waste Melody."

"I know that dimwit." She muttered staring at the school. The bell rang and it wasn't long before children come bustling out of the institution. She spotted Filo. The teen knew they didn't have any other choice, but a direct approach. The girl sighed and put her hood on. "Meet me in the hotel room. I will bring Filo and then we will tell her everything."

"Everything?" Edward raised his eyebrow in interest. "You must be confident."

Her lips tugged into a smirk. "Watch and learn."

On the streets Filo walked home. It had been just another boring day at school. Nothing eventful ever happened at her school. Other than the usual fights, classwork, and bridle gossip. The little girl was reaching her teens soon; she wondered what her school would be like when her classmates hit puberty. She shuddered at the thought and continued walking. She was rather eager to reach home.

Filo desired to go to her place of solitude, Castle Oblivion. There in the castle she could see anything, the memories of all of those connected to her. The little girl was just beginning to truly understand the power that the castle held. The rooms she had once feared. The closed off sections that the Keeper kept she away from had peaked her interest.

She soon learned more than she had ever imagined.

Filo often trekked through her parents memories. Those were the most vivid to her. She loved them, being able to look throughout their lives. She was able to witness any memory she so desired. The Keeper had soon told her that he would no longer be the protector of the castle, she would be. This was the first step. Learning to traverse the memories of whoever she pleased.

It wasn't long until Filo arrived on home. She was greeted by her aunt who asked about her day. Filo told her the usual, nothing interesting. Her aunt would always press. Trying to pry into Filo's life, it irked her more than anything else, but she didn't say anything. She knew that the young woman had good intentions, but Filo just didn't want to be bothered with them.

Ever since that day- things could never be the same. She sighed placing her bag on next to her desk.

She closed her curtain stopping to stare at the sunset for a couple of minutes. Filo hopped onto her bed and flipped her cellphone open. She hadn't noticed before, but she had received about five texts from her best friend Kytes. She smiled slightly as she flipped threw. He wanted to hang out after school catch a movie, if there was anything that could make her smile it was him.

The girl typed up a message saying that she was on her way.

Kicking her feet up, Filo hopped gracefully out of bed. Her feet landed ever-so-softly against the carpet. She smiled opening her eyes to find her jacket, but the girl found something a lot different. In front of her stood a hooded figure.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt end of the chapter, but it was intentional. I want the story to progress a bit faster than it is, like how the original HOD moved at a great pace. Updates will come quicker I promise, as you can see Equestria Online has become one of my favorite fics in a long time. But anywho, I'm not gonna spoil the next chapter for you. Review everyone counts, and thanks for the reviews to Werehog and archsage. **


End file.
